


Retrieval

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [53]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, No Fandom, Original Work, The Green Mile (1999), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, Hypothermia, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Betony come to pick up Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrieval

Ray and Betony knock on the door frame of the parlor. Carlos smiles. "Come in."

Ray steps in with Betony close behind holding an armful of hot packs. Ray tucks a hand under the blankets and frowns as she takes hot packs from betony and tucks them under Kevin's arms and between his legs. "You aren't kidding about the hypothermia. I'm surprised he's even partly conscious... How long did it take you to recover from the desert, Carlos?"

Carlos glances at Cecil. "If he's a true double he's not human. Cec isn't. A day or two to kick the hypothermia. A week to fix my metabolism. Another week to be more or less on a proper sleep-wake cycle. But that's by Night Vale reckoning and time is weird there. And I was being a good patient, mostly. I usually tested things once, failed and followed the orders given by Shelley and Teddy Williams afterward. And I didn't have quite so many outside influences affecting my functioning. Strex...  kept Kevin... It... At its best it looks like drug-induced mania episodes. At the worst, violent psychosis. At least from an Outsiders perspective."

Ray glances at Betony. "Can you have Prim and John send up my hypothermia kit to our apartment? Then go up and set up the guest room with a bed warmer. I can carry him on my own. He doesn't look much bigger than you when I met you."

Betony nods and heads out of the room with a salute and wave at Cecil and Carlos.

Ray scoops him up into her arms and frowns as she shifts him. "He feels underweight. That's a little concerning."

Cecil blinks. "I'm not surprised... Strex was very weird about health. And if he was like me in the past... I ate my feelings a lot. Still do sometimes."

Ray sighs. "So corporate-induced severe mental health challenges including a high likelihood of medical trauma with a high possibility of addictive substance withdrawal and an eating disorder. Sheesh. We'll figure out how to manage them all when we get there. Right now, warm and alive is my priority. Though I'm guessing that probably won't be that hard if he's anything like you, Cecil. I know you aren't that fond of Kevin but... Thanks both of you. You both did a really good job handling the unexpected."

Cecil nods. "You're welcome."


End file.
